Annabeth, Goddess of War
by readaholic214969
Summary: Luke made it through the war only to cheat on Annabeth and have the God of War try to kill him. Read and Review please. I own nothing relating to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. P.S. I suck at Summary please HELP. P.S.S This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Luke, the ass hat

**Well, Luke made it through the war, and had the privilege of dating me, well that was until he screwed it up by sleeping with Hanna and new daughter of Aphrodite who started camp a week after the war ended. Everybody including the Goddess of Love herself told me he was no good, but until this day I didn't believe them. What's ironic is the God of War was watching the entire thing play out between Luke and me behind the big house and waiting for his moment to move. It wasn't until Luke tried to hit me that he stepped in.**

'I would think twice before laying a hand on her if I were you'

'This doesn't concern you war god so stay out of it' Luke sneered back

That's when the war god lost it, he pick Luke up by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the hard brick wall of the big house.

'You dare to speak to me like that Luke son of Hermes, you should learn from you're fathers example and don't cross me, understood!'

'My Lord please don't kill him'

'Oh and one more thing' the War God came close to his ear and said in a harsh tone 'she's mine. Now...' he said in a raised tone 'Are we clear'

Luke's voice was trembling as he said 'Yes milord Ares god of war, I understand'

'Good'

**The God of War turned around walked over to me grabbed my arm and transported us both to my cabin.**

'My lord' said Annabeth getting Lord Ares attention

'Yes'

'My lord, may I be permitted to ask you a question?'

'It would be almost impossible for a daughter of Athena not to ask questions, you may proceed, but drop the my lord; call me Ares'

'Alright My ... Ares'

'My Ares, you haven't even asked your questions, yet you already know the answer. I can see why your mother favour you'

**There's that cocky basted routine**

'Um, what'

'Your question was why I would defend a Daughter of Athena when I'm dating Aphrodite right...'

**What is he talking about?**

'Well you see the Goddess of love saw what I did not, and that was that I'm in love with a smart, gorgeous brunette daughter of Athena. You can guess who?'

'Me, you're in love with me?'

'Yes Annabeth, I'm in love with you. You see I have been fascinated with you since I first saw you, and while everyone else was watching Perseus; I was watching you. Even though I don't like it when take down my daughter Clarisse, I have to admit it was a site.'

**Was that a compliment? **

'So you're saying that I'm a good warrior than.'

**His red eyes flared to a point where most people would cower at his feet but all I did was blush**

'Not as good as you although, that's obvious'

'Did you know you're hot when you blush?'

'No I didn't, but I do know thanks'

**I can be just as much of a smart ass as you God or War; you just have never seen that side of me, Yet**

'Annabeth I want you to come up to Olympus with me, you can finish the plans' and lead the architectural team up there. Not to mention it will get you away from that piece of Minotaur shit'

'I'll take it that was a reference to my ex right'

'Well who else do I presently want to kill in this camp?'

**His pissed, why am I tempted to point him in the direction of Luke and tell him to have at oh wait because he's a ass hat that's why.**

'I don't you well enough to move in with you it wouldn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth, Goddess of War

Chapter 2

3 weeks later

'So, Denial you think that if I put the pillars surrounding the court yard it will not be too much even with them in the main market area and the throne room?'

'Yes sister, I do believe that to be the case, although if I'm not mistaken there are 15 statues of Lord Ares in the court yard alone.'

'What, no I didn't!'

'Um, Annabeth check your blue prints'

'Shit!'

**Please don't let him see this he would never let me forget it**

'What are you thinking about my little architect?

'Nothing, absolutely nothing, why do you ask, Ares?'

'Well that's a lie if I were to hear one'

**Think Annabeth you're the daughter of Athena, your good at this**

'I was just thinking about my designs for Olympus and I found a mistake that's all'

'A daughter of Athena making a mistake. Has something been on your mind?'

'No'

'Alright, what mistake did you make?'

**Just tell him, no don't tell him he'll never let you forget it, Yet, if you don't tell him he won't stop asking. Just tell him!**

'I may have put a 1-10 ratio of statues in your favour.'

'I'm sorry what did you just say'

'I said that I put ten times as many statues of you then any other Olympian, ok I can't stop thinking about you'

'Oh you've been thinking about me have you'

**Jackass!**

'Annabeth, I know I've already asked this but do you want to move to Olympus with me?'

'I still don't know, ok yeah I'm thinking about you a lot and we do have fun together but we don't talk that much'

**He moved to take a seat on my bed **

'What's there to talk about sweaty?'

'Other then the obvious what are your likes and dislikes'

**I sat, well, lean on the desk that I was working on when he replied**

'What do you mean obvious?'

'You're the god of war its pretty explanatory what I mean by obvious'

'Ah, you mean Battle training, Physical training, Weapons, War'

'Yeah like I said obvious, so what non-obvious things do you like?'

'Well star gazing, sunsets and feisty woman in my bed, you mean stuff like that?'

**I almost spat my drink at him when he said that last one and he noticed it to, the Jackass**

'I take it you're not kidding than'

'You know me well enough to know I don't kid'

'Good point Ares, and what the hell I hear Olympus is nice this time of year.'

'I need to talk to Percy and your mother before we leave.'


	3. Chapter 3

Note: **Bold= Annabeth thoughts**

_**Bold italics = Ares thoughts**_

**Chapter 3- What you see isn't always what is there**

'What do you need to talk to my mother about Ares, something I should be concerned about or just chit chat, hmm.'

'Why do you want to know, are you worried I might say something about us to her?'

'yes, you know I'm worried about telling my mother that I'm dating her brother it's a civil war waiting to happen and no matter how much you would enjoy that the rest of us wouldn't'

'Annabeth no matter how much I would love to fight your mother I gave you my word that I would not tell her and you know that I don't break my word'

'I know, and when did you start calling Percy by his first name, I still thought you despised him.'

'I don't call him Percy, we'll not to his face anyway'

**Oh that snarky bastard**

'I know what you're thinking, you think that I'm being a snarky bastard don't you?'

'You know I hate it when you do that, War God'

'Do what Annabeth?'

'Read my mind, and don't deny it because you're eyes give you away. I have told you numerous times not to do that.'

'Do you know why I do it, Annabeth? I do it because I love that fire in your eyes when you are angered it reminds me of the flames of a battle'

'Really?'

'I love you baby'

'Love you to war lord'

_**Mmmmh I love it when she calls me that**_

'Brother what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to check on my children'

'Annabeth, daughter what are you doing here'

'I'm here to tell you that I'm moving to Olympus until it's been completed with will take about six months plus'

'Annabeth, you do realise you need permission from a god or goddess to stay on Olympus right and by the sound of it you just told us that you were going and not asked us if you could go.'

'The fact is Justin I gave her permission to come to Olympus.'

'Why?'

_**We'll they spend too much time together they're starting to simultaneously speak**_

'Do I need a reason to invite a warrior to stay on Olympus?'

'When she is my daughter and primarily an architect, yes'

'What she is on the outside and what she is on the inside are too different things sister'

'Don't you dare think that you know my daughter better than I do Ares, and don't lie to me brother I know you have taken a special interest in my daughter.'

'Annabeth why do you want to go to Olympus?'

'I'm sick of just sending my plans up and not seeing them through.'

'If that's all then why didn't you just tell us, we would have said yes.'

'I know mother but it wasn't my idea, and you're right Ar... Lord Ares was who gave me the idea he pointed out how stressed I was about my plans not being followed ...'

'So I said why do you just come up to Olympus and see the plans through? but Jason here obviously still has feelings for her and doesn't want to let out of his site.'

'That is not true I have no romantic feelings for Annabeth... '

_**There goes one**_

'Athena, wait I don't, I'm over her, Athena'

_**And there goes the other**_

'What did I do now baby'

'Why did you do that we could have handled it a better way instead of getting them into an argument, that was cheap.'

'Well what do you expect from the war god?'

'Honour and discipline perhaps.'

_**What's got Annabeth so short tempered today**_

'Baby, what's wrong?'

'Other than the obvious, nothing, why'

'Have you been sleeping ok, remembering to eat and getting some exercise'

'What, why are you asking?'

'We'll your snapping at everything I say'

'No I'm not'

'You just did it again'

**_What's wrong with her she not normally like this, not even in battle_**_?_


End file.
